1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to tent trailers specially adapted to perform additional functions. It relates more specifically to tent trailers adapted to transport and launch motorized xe2x80x9ctoysxe2x80x9d such as jet skis, dirt bikes, snow mobiles, dune buggies, sand rails, all-terrain vehicles, quad runners and the like.
2. Background
Many areas suitable for riding snow mobiles, quad runners, and similar toys are remote, unimproved areas. The problem of transporting toys to the remote area and the problem of lodging at the remote area arise simultaneously. One solution has been xe2x80x9ctoy haulers,xe2x80x9d which are conventional large travel trailers with hard sides and ceilings and floor area allocated for toys. One disadvantage of current toy haulers is the large size, which impacts zoning laws regarding storage in many neighborhoods and which may limit access to some remote areas. Another disadvantage is the high cost. Yet another disadvantage is the weight, which typically requires a large, expensive pickup truck to pull the toy hauler, especially in mountainous terrain.
Accordingly, what is needed is a toy-hauler at a lower cost and at a size that is compatible with zoning laws and narrow, unimproved roads. Also needed is a toy hauler that is light-weight.
Accordingly, the invention is a toy-hauling tent trailer, adapted to store and launch motorized adult riding toys such as jet skis, quad runners, snowmobiles, dirt bikes, dune buggies, all-terrain vehicles and the like (hereinafter xe2x80x9ctoysxe2x80x9d). The toy-hauling tent trailer comprises a trailer chassis and a tent, wherein the tent has an interior toy space in both the stowed and erected positions of the tent. The toy-hauling tent trailer may be folded closed to have a height under six feet for launching, transporting and storing toys. In erecting the tent, the tent unfolds by pivoting outer side and end panels upward to form additional roof in up to four directions, and by pivoting inner side and end panels downward to form additional floor space. One or more sections of the unfolded floor space may pivot further to serve as a ramp for loading and launching toys. The walls in the unfolded open position are at least partially tent walls, which may have doors and windows. A roof extension, an associated floor extension, and the tent material extending between them may be prefabricated as modular folding wall units, optionally with extendable frames. The center section of roof raises to provide adequate head room for standing. The floor has integral tie-down strips that also serve as flooring supports, or joists. In both the folded and unfolded state, the interior space is vented and drained to the outside. The interior space may contain one or more partitions separating the toy hauling space from a clean cargo space. The toy-hauling tent trailer may be used with the roof raised and the sides remaining stowed for carrying covered taller cargo.